


kiss./

by zefiroza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: - `снова не исполняешь приказов, венециано?`
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	kiss./

\- `снова не исполняешь приказов, венециано?`  
строгий шепот звучит прямо над ухом. стена упирается в спину, и варгасу становится тревожно. хорошо, что сейчас он не видит этих грозных голубых глаз, из-за них еще страшнее в такой обстановке, да еще и в полумраке. конечно, отворачиваться от лица собеседника совсем не культурно, но разве такая вещь когда-либо заботила итальянский народ?  
\- `прости... ты злишься?`  
голос не то чтобы дрожит, но неуверенность в нем точно присутствует. людвига это каждый раз немного выбивает из колеи, ну не мог он так разговаривать с напуганным венециано. будто бездомного котенка палкой бить.  
\- `что? конечно нет, я не злюсь, но наказание последует. `  
\- `снова 10 кругов бегать..?`  
итальянец расслабился, но дикая неохота напрягать мышцы ног отозвалась в огорченном мычании. ленивец.  
\- `30 отжиманий, боец.`  
немец победно улыбается, союзник этой улыбки не видит, но чувствует.  
\- `я столько не сделаю, может все-таки 10 кругов? 15? могу пробежать 15.`  
германия хмыкнул, повернул загорелое лицо к себе, взяв за подбородок, и устремил свой взгляд прямо в янтарные глаза напротив. и кого он только обмануть пытается? уже на 6 круге начнет задыхаться, если вовсе не упадет и заснет тут же. выносливость у парня ни к черту, но разве может быть по-другому, когда он столько спит? физических упражнений минимум, о диетах и здоровом рационе питания можно даже не говорить. зато живет в свое удовольствие, тут уж не поспоришь.  
\- `нет, не можешь, 35, за каждую следующую попытку выпросить поблажку буду накидывать 5 отжиманий.`  
конечно, людвиг не надеялся, что итальянец выполнит хотя бы половину, ему просто было интересно, насколько далеко сможет зайти. и он, и венециано.  
\- `нет! стой, подожди! у меня спина болит!`  
\- `40 отжиманий.`  
\- `погоди! не надо больше! дойцу, прекрати! я пробегу 16 кругов!`  
\- `45. уверен, что хочешь продолжить?`  
ну вот. теперь он скалится, прямо как гилберт. варгаса всегда удивляли идеальные белые зубы блондина. прямо как его излюбленный флаг. зрелище, конечно, завораживающее, но если бы не вся эта жуткая обстановка, при которой кажется, что голубоглазый самый обычный маньяк, дразнящий свою жертву, то италия, наверное, сделал бы комплимент его зубам.  
\- `я... давай я тебя поцелую?`  
людвиг сразу изменился в лице. удивление? смущение? нельзя было сказать точно, что отражала его физиономия в данный момент, но от стены и фелисиано он сразу отпрянул. итальянец это заметил, но не подал виду.  
\- `э-это еще к чему? странное у тебя понятие наказаний...`  
\- `не хочу отжиматься, людвиг! я подумал, что если сделаю тебе приятно, то ты забудешь о том, что я вместо подтягиваний начал ловить божьих коровок! и о наказании тоже!`  
\- `с чего ты... с чего ты решил, что мне будет приятно целоваться с тобой?!`  
\- `не знаю, подумал, что если будет приятно мне, то и тебе тоже. нам же обоим нравится, когда я тебя обнимаю.`  
казалось, что в еще большую краску германию ввести просто невозможно, но с каждым словом загорелый юноша доказывал обратное. блондину, конечно, нравилось, когда венециано его касался, хоть и не показывал этого, но целоваться было слишком.  
\- `это... немного другое.`  
\- `тебе больше нравится обниматься? могу обнять сильнее обычного, если хочешь! наклонись, пожалуйста, ты слишком высокий.`  
людвиг пробубнил в сторону что-то на своем и сделал, как попросил италия. и пожалел.  
варгас обхватил шею мужчину руками, подтянулся, чтобы обхватить еще и торс, но ногами, крепко сжал и прикоснулся своими губами к чужим. всего-то секунды на 2, после чего испарился. лучше бы на тренировках такую скорость развивал.  
\- `макаронный наглец! только попробуй на вечерней пробежке не появиться!`  
было приятно.


End file.
